You Are My Life Now
by no thanks nora
Summary: If the Volturi are the royal family of the vampire world, then Edward is their prince. The Volturi have a plan to conquer the human species, making vampires dominant. Aro, hoping to gain Edward's favor, gives him a rare gift that changes everything. AU
1. Thirst

**Author's Note: **After reading and re-reading the first two chapters of this fic, I realized it was really stupid for there to even be two chapters. So, I decided to conglomerate them into one. You are now reading the revised first chapter of 'You Are My Life Now'. It has been edited and added onto. What used to be the second chapter starts somewhere in the middle.

As a side note, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this fic! I have been thinking of maybe putting up a system where, if I get enough reviews, I will update earlier.

• • • •

1.Thirst

I moved silently across the rooftops, my footsteps whispering against the asphalt shingles. She did not hear me; they never heard me and for this I was glad. I watched her turn a corner. As soon as she was out of site I dropped to the ground, landing cat-like on the sidewalk. Creeping quietly, I prepared for the attack. I could hear her thoughts more clearly now: she was worrying about getting time in home for some television show and, for a minute, I was glad she was my victim tonight. One of my least favorite things in this life is to hear my victims dying thoughts, and it always disturbed me the most when they were the least bit meaningful. Listening to those I murder think quietly to themselves about their loved ones, about their plans for the future- that was torture. No, it was better when my victims where people like this girl, people I did not feel so guilty about hunting.

She had stopped walking now, and was rifling through her purse. I could hear her muttering to herself about her cell phone, and took my opportunity to pounce. Before she could so much take a step, I was behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other covered any unlikely screams. I bit into her neck, finishing quickly as her thoughts quietly died out, replaced by an eerie silence. Knowing it was best not to leave evidence, I got to work destroying the body, my thoughts already focused on the task of getting back home.

I ignored everyone after arriving back at the Volturra, briskly walking past Heidi as she called after me. I was not in the best of moods, with little reason, and I simply did not have the tolerance on this particular evening to deal with Heidi's incessant… Heidi-ness. However, I was stopped short just before entering my wing of the Volturra by a meek-looking underling who stood just in front of the door. I paused a moment, waiting for him to move.

"A message, sir," the pale man spoke, his eyes diverted from mine. "From Aro, he wishes to see you immediately."

I was quiet for a moment, holding in my exasperated sigh. "All right," I spoke, nodding. "Thank you." He left almost at once, and I was left to longingly look in the direction of my quarters, craving peace, before I turned heel and made my way to the main room. I found Aro, sitting atop his chair in the darkened room, a strange, twisted smile morphing his face into a motley grin. Standing some few feet away from his throne, I knelt in reverence. To his left, in a smaller throne, was Caius and to his right was Marcus. Standing directly behind Aro were two women, one wide-eyed and forever alarmed with a strangely olive complexion and the other tiny and dark haired with a pixie cut. Both women had a hand on Aro's back, and both looked strangely complacent.

"You may rise, my child," Aro spoke, his voice old and rough.

I stood, unsure of myself, before speaking. "You called for me?" I asked.

"I did," Aro assured me, "You have pleased me, my son; I have chosen an award most impressive for your honorable loyalty. It will be the first gift of many; you have achieved distinct favor. I am hoping that, with this gift, you may find favor in me as well."

"Thank you, Aro, for your favor. I am most gracious," I said.

Aro's twisted smile returned, and he nodded. "You will find the gift in your ward, please do enjoy."

Curious now, I bowed a second time before exiting the Volturra's chambers, hastening to reach my wing of the massive building as quickly as possible. I stopped in my tracks right before I came across the door that opened to my ward; a sudden, animalistic impulse took over me as the most intoxicating scent I had ever experienced wafted through the air. I felt venom pool in my mouth as I nearly lost all control, my head drifting to the clouds as an overwhelming need to find the source of this scent and to feed despite having just fed. All sense gone now and only a maddening desire running through my mind, I moved quicker than ever before down the hallways before quietly opening the door to my bedroom, intending to sneak up on my victim.

She turned around softly, and realization struck. What Aro had been talking about, what his plans are and -most of all- what my gift was.

Even from where I stood, I could hear the rapid beats of her frantic heart; she was frightened, terribly so, and I did not care. A deep flush spread across her cheeks, and she began to slowly back away from me, as if she could get away. With each step there was the soft clank of metal against the hardwood floors; there were shackles of my feet, which I assumed were for show. There was no doubt in my mind that, shackles or not, there was no possibility of this girl escaping me unless I desired her to. The thought was strangely delicious as I advanced upon her; my red eyes alight with desire. I had never wanted anything so much in my entire life. Nothing in all my years even came close to this pull in my chest, this burn in my throat that screamed, begged for me to attack. I felt venom dripping from my teeth, pooling warm into my mouth as my entire body waited to taste what would certainly be intoxicating.

I had experienced great thirst before, but never quite like this. Actually, I do not even know if it could even be counted as thirst; it was more like desire. I wanted this girl's blood, not because my body needed it but because it was the most delicious thing I had ever smelled before. The great want to taste her sweet blood over-ridded everything else; I would do anything to be able to have her. I could not control myself; it was impossible. I had to have it.

She was afraid, and with just reason. I could see the terror in her honey-brown eyes as she accessed me, her thick lips trembling as she tried to find the words that would save her. Even in her state of acute distress, she was the most beautiful human girl I had ever seen. I noticed that she was bruised, mostly on her arms and legs, but also on her face. Her long, mahogany hair cascaded down past her shoulders and was both messy and uncombed; she looked as if she had been through a lot, and before I took another step it occurred to me to wonder where exactly she had come from. Surely someone was missing this girl right now, and yet I did not care; she was mine and I was glad. I approached her slowly, a maddening need to taste her sweet blood taking over all my senses, and halted only when she unexpectedly spoke.

"Are you going to kill me?" she said, her lips trembling. It was the sound of her voice, and not the actual words she said, that stopped me in my tracks. Even her voice was dripping with honey, the sweetest voice I had ever heard. She was delicious.

It was difficult, but I found words. "Are you afraid?" I asked in return, my voice husky with thirst.

She did not answer at first, but instead backed away another step, studying my face. I noticed for the first time that she was crying, that she had probably been crying for a long time. Fat tears dripped down her face and this time her voice was low enough that, if my hearing was that of a normal human's, I would not have been able to make out her words. "What do you think?" she said softly.

It was at that point, as I distinguished her soft words, that I realized that I could not hear her thoughts. For a moment, I was almost completely flabbergasted. My thirst forgotten, at least for now, I stood completely still. The only sound in the room was that of the _thud thud thud_ of her ever-quickening heartbeat. My mind raced and I stared at her, wondering exactly prevented me from getting into her head. This had never happened before; no one else had ever been such a complete and total mystery. I did not know what to do.

If I killed her, I would certainly be punished. Destroying what Aro would definitely see as an asset to the Volturi, should she be changed, was not an act that would easily be forgiven. I tried to compose myself, tried to let go of the need, but it was so difficult. My whole body trembled as my fists clenched and unclenched, and I purposefully held my breath. Later, I would come for her later. In the mean time, it was absolutely necessary that I speak to Aro. I would not risk the possibility that he did not know of this girl's… gift. I took a graceful step backwards, purposefully taking my eyes away from the girl.

"Are you all right?" There was that voice again, sweet as molasses. She had noticed my distress. I almost laughed at this ridiculous creature. How could she ask such a question, when she was the one who was about to die? It seemed counter to everything I had ever experienced that my victim would ask such a question. I got the feeling that, if I could hear her dying thoughts, they would definitely be the kind that made me feel uncomfortable. This girl was bizarre, and for a minute I was even more confused. I did not know how to answer because, truly, I was not sure exactly how fine I was. I had never felt like this before; nothing had ever been so intense.

"You are to stay here, I will return momentarily," I responded with some difficulty. My voice was a cool command. As my hand reached for the door, I briefly wondered if anyone would smell my gift and come looking for a taste. The thought of someone else having her, tasting her sweet blood, was maddening and I felt a surge of protectiveness shoot through my body. "Do not open the door for anybody." It took all my strength to leave. My whole body begged me to stay.

I could still hear her and I could still smell her as I restrained myself from turning back and taking what I so desperately wanted. She was crying again, relentlessly. I walked evenly, trying to pay more attention to my own footsteps echoing down the hallway then the distant _lub dub_ of my gift's heart.

She was mine.


	2. Gift

**Author's Note: **After reading and re-reading the first two chapters of this fic, I realized it was really stupid for there to even be two chapters. So, I decided to conglomerate them into one. Thus, if you have been following the fic since the beginning, you may notice that this 'second' chapter is in reality the third. The old chapter two is now part of chapter one. Does everyone understand? Good.

As a side note, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this fic! I have been thinking of maybe putting up a system where, if I get enough reviews, I will update earlier. I find reviews to be really motivating in terms of just sitting down and producing something. If I know people are interested, I'm a lot more eager to write.

One last thing! Check out my other Twilight fanfic, Innocence.

• • • •

2. Gift

Aro was surprised to see me return so soon, perhaps even displeased. I could hear his thoughts, his worries that I did not like my gift after all (oh, how wrong he was!). I stood before him, my head low, and waited for him to grant me permission to speak. He waved his hand, carelessly, as if on the brink of exasperation, and I tried to form the correct words for my story. It was difficult; I almost did not know what to say. This had never happened before.

"Aro," I spoke, almost apologetically. "Thank you for your generosity," I began. "I felt the need to inform you –in case you were not aware- that my gift is perhaps more special than you anticipated." I glanced over at him; he did not seem entirely interested. "I do not seem to be able to hear her thoughts," I said quickly.

This caught his attention. Aro raised his said, stunned for a moment. "You are unable to hear her?" he asked, awe apparent in his voice. "At all? Your powers are useless on her?"

"She seems to be blocking me, somehow," I tried to explain; although in truth I did not understand at all.

"But she is only human," Aro said, as if this was a wise statement. "How could this be possible?" He was silent for a moment before turning slightly. "Felix," he called out to a man in the back of the room. "Bring Edward's gift immediately, I wish to see her." In response, massive mountain of a man, Felix, stepped out of the shadows and nodded once in acknowledgment before soundlessly quitting the room. It was quiet before Aro resumed his questioning. "Did she seem aware of this?" he asked, curiosity brimming in his voice.

"It seemed subconscious," I answered, although I wouldn't know. It was strange to not be omniscient, I realized. I had grown used to knowing everything there was to know within a three-mile radius. Every moment of my life was filled with other people's thoughts. I knew everything about those around me: every bad little thought they had, all the things they regretted, who they loved, who they hated. There was no mystery to anyone, except her.

Aro nodded in response, his eyes fixed on the door as Felix entered, my gift in tow. She moved slowly, encumbered by the heavy shackles. Her dark eyes were focused on the stone floor as she shuffled towards the center of the room. Her soft sobs had stopped, but I could see glimmers of her tear-stained cheeks through the wall of hair that obscured her pretty face. She was more frightened than before, if possible; her heart was beating even faster now.

It would be wrong to attack her now, I knew, but it was so hard to stop myself. I held my breath, determined to gain self-control. I was used to getting what I wanted in terms of thirst, denying myself was something new. Refraining from pushing this girl against the wall and draining every last drop of her sweet-smelling blood was the most difficult thing I had ever done. I would have to wait.

Aro watched my gift, his red eyes studying her slight form. His glance soon turned to me, noticing the way I held my breath. I could hear the thoughts turning in his head, piecing everything together hesitantly. "What is her name?" he spoke at last, looking directly at me.

I did not know her name; it had never occurred to ask. Besides, I was not used to having to ask for names- I usually already knew. "I don't know," I replied.

Aro did not seem surprised by my ignorance. This time, he spoke to the girl. "Your name, child?"

She seemed to be choking on her words. I could see her mouth moving, her lips trembling as a soft sob escaped her throat, entwined with her honey sweet voice. "Bella," she said at long last. Her name was a song.

Aro nodded before addressing me. "Would you mind if I experimented?"

I nodded my head from side to side, unable to deny him his request. "No, of course not. Please do."

"Felix, bring her to me," Aro instructed.

Felix roughly grasped Bella's arm, half dragging her towards Aro's chair. She stumbled, tripping over the shackles, having great difficulty walking. I watched angrily, upset to see Felix abusing what was so clearly my property. I wanted neither Felix nor Aro anywhere near her, my Bella. There was nothing I could do.

She stood directly in front of him now, eyes downcast. Aro did not speak to her, instead he simply placed a pale, leathery hand on her bare shoulder. There was a moment of silence before he withdrew, a quizzical expression on his face. "Ah," he said, "I too hear nothing, how curious" It was almost a relief. "You were right in bringing her to me. I did not realize how special your gift was, after all, but perhaps it is only appropriate. I assume you would not mind if I continued a few more experiments?"

I had no choice in the matter. "Not in the least." It was a lie.

"Jane," Aro called, his voice echoing in the nearly empty room. A moment later, Jane's soft footsteps pitter-patted into the stonewalled room. I did not need to turn around to know she was standing almost directly behind me. I did not want Aro to experiment with my Bella and Jane; I almost felt panicked, although I am not sure why. "Jane," Aro spoke again, "Use your gift on the human."

Jane stepped forward to get a closer look at Bella, looking completely uninterested. Her dark, curly hair framed her cat-like face and her blood red eyes glared at my most prizes possession. I expected Bella to fall to the floor, screaming, as I had seen so many others done. I expected Bella to plea for mercy, I expected myself to beg Jane to stop. What I did not expect was for nothing to happen.

The room was still and silent.

"Bravo," Aro whispered, and his face was more alive than I have ever seen it. "It seems your Bella has a very private mind, one we cannot enter into. I wonder if physical powers would effect her…" his voice trailed off, but he did not ask for my approval again.

"Is there anything else?" my voice clipped.

"You mustn't kill her," Aro said suddenly, "Do as you wish with her, so long as she continues to live. Also, she must be changed by the next full moon, or I will deviate this responsibility to someone else." My dead heart dropped in my chest. I would have to use self-control, then. I would never be able to completely let myself go and do exactly as I pleased. I would have to be careful. It was disappointing news, but I was almost glad I had a reason to be cautious around her. Aro misread my facial expression, and quickly apologized. "I am curious to see exactly what Bella will be capable of when she is turned. In the meantime, she is yours to enjoy. I am sorry to put such requirements on you, but I promise you will be repaid in full for the inconvenience."

I nodded, not particularly caring, and bowed. "Thank you," I said, my eyes watching only Bella. "Come," I said to her. She began to stumble towards me, once again having difficulty with the shackles. Having no patience to watch her trip her way all the way back to my ward, I moved forward and grabbed her, carrying her in my arms, and dashed out of the room.

The sudden movement of being picked up and rushed out jarred Bella. Her pale arms frantically wrapped themselves around my neck, as if she was afraid I would drop her. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck, and I had to fight the urge to bite her. She was so close, her scent pressed against me. It was simultaneously the most wonderful and desperate feeling in the world.

I did not have the self-control to change her. There was no way I could prevent myself from draining her of every last bit of her blood, and I knew that. I would have to wait until later in the month; perhaps I would be used to her maddening scent by then. In the meantime, I realized I had to spend as little time as possible around her, at least until I knew I could fight my urges. If I accidentally killed her, there would be dire consequences. I simply was not willing to risk it. No, it would be better if I left her, to keep her safe, until I knew I could do a better job.

But it would be so difficult to stay away.

We reached by chambers and I set her down carefully. She was so fragile; as if she could collapse at any given moment. Bella frowned, and took a crooked step backwards. Her face was flushed red.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, confused.

"Dizzy," was her one word response. She reached out and placed her warm hand on the wall, trying to steady herself. I must have moved too quickly when she was in my arms. She leant her body against the stone wall now, muttering to herself, and I waited for her to catch her breath.

"I have business elsewhere." I lied, "But I will arrange for a friend of mine to care for you."

Her head jerked up at these words and fear flashed through her eyes. "You're leaving me?" she asked. The tone she used confused me.

I stared at this bizarre creature for a moment, not sure how to respond. "Not for long," I tried, "You are to stay here."

It occurred to me to wonder just how much about my world she knew. I was sure she was aware that I was not quite human- but had she guessed exactly what I was? Did she know where she was, or how much danger she was in? It seemed apparent by her tone that she assumed I was safer than the others.

"Don't let them hurt me," Bella whispered.

I was taken back. I did not know what to say, but then suddenly a response appeared automatically out of my lips, as if I had been waiting for her to say that all along. "Never."


	3. Talk

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can now, before school starts, because I know as soon as I hit my senior year I'm going to be way busy. This chapter is a little bit filler, but I have a lot of action planned for chapter four, which is when the fun really begins.

I'd like to shout out to all the awesome people who have reviewed this fic or favorite'd it. I was wondering, do you guys want me to respond to your reviews via the PM system? Do people do that? I'm not familiar with the newer aspects of this site (new within last two years).

I am also thinking I might look for a beta reader soon. The problem is, I think I'm okay with my spelling and grammar (sort of). What I would really like is for someone to brainstorm with me about putting the fic together and, most of all, how I should end it! I know the end is like 20 chapters away, but I really want to figure it out. Like, right now.

I'd like to once again remind everyone for the very last time that chapters one and two have become one chapter. The current chapter two is technically chapter three (making this chapter number four?)

• • •

3. Talk

I had left Demetri with explicit instructions, but still I worried; it was difficult not to. I was afraid he would not be able to control himself around her. Although I trusted Demetri more than the others, it was hard to assume he could complete a task I could not. The fact that it was hard to maintain restraint around Bella was the very reason I had left.

I thought about her always. The strange flowery smell of her hair, the deep brown of her chocolate eyes and, most of all, the intoxicating scent that wafted off her skin. It was strange, but I had never felt so much all at once before. For as long as I could remember, there was nothing but apathy. Everything and everyone was the same- always- until suddenly this girl turned my world upside down. It was not that I loved her, it was that she was always on my mind. She was an obsession.

I spent my time traveling, on the go, trying to stay as far away from Volterra as possible. No matter what distractions I provided, my mind always found a way to drift back to Bella. What was she doing, all cooped up in the Volturra? I hoped no one was bothering her, I hoped Demetri had not forgotten to feed her. I lasted a total of four days before I found myself drifting back home, almost in denial as to where I was headed. I knew I had to return. The full moon was in less than three weeks, and it was not as if being away from Bella would improve my self-discipline. I needed to be able to bite her without killing her; that was the task at hand.

When I returned, I found her asleep in one of my soft leather chairs. I stood completely still, taking in everything that I had missed. Her face was angelic. I stepped closer, brushing a strand of chocolate hair away from her closed eyes as I examined her. Demetri had not thought to remove the shackles, which were rubbing her ankles raw. Half out of fear that she would begin to bleed and I would not be able to control myself, I quickly took off the chains that tied her feet. It seemed that Demetri had also forgotten to bathe her –which was unfortunate- or find her a different set of clothes. On the other hand, her cuts and bruises seemed to be doing better.

I picked her up, relishing the feeling of her weight in my arms and her soft, warm skin against mine, and placed her in my bed. It was not as if I used it; she might as well. I then sat down in the chair she had previously occupied and waited, completely still and quiet as a statue, for the sun to rise. I had never felt completely at ease in the Volturra, but now I suddenly felt as if I was home at last. My eyes skimmed the darkness and I listened intently to the slow symphony of my gift's deep, slow and rhythmic breaths.

"Edward," came a soft whisper from the bed as my gift turned to her side. Was she awake? How did she know I was back? I jumped up noiselessly from the chair and stood by the bed. She was asleep, still. She must be sleep talking. "Edward," Bella muttered again, a frown creasing her forehead.

She must be having a nightmare.

• • •

My days found a happy pattern. Every time I saw her, we had the same conversation. "Are you going to kill me today?" Bella would ask in a non-challant manner. "Maybe tomorrow," I would say. It became a game. Every night, while my gift slept, I would hunt. I would return several hours before she awoke, in time to find her some breakfast, which I would leave by the bed. Oftentimes, I left little gifts as well- a book (especially after she told me her favorite thing was to read), a newspaper or flowers I'd bought from a vendor. I wanted her to feel comfortable as possible. I provided food and clothing for her, gave her all the comforts of home she needed. Except one.

I knew she was lonely, and this was my fault. I tried to avoid speaking to her, instead attempting to appear as busy as possible as I could. For her part, I seemed to make her nervous. She was forever tripping, falling, bumbling and making half-hearted excuses. She rarely made eye contact with me, and I noticed she was perpetually blushing. I was almost glad she didn't want to speak, because I was unsure what I would say. A part of me wanted to know what had happened to her- where had she come from? - but most of me was unsure if I truly wanted to know. Could I bare the knowledge?

On one particular morning, she awoke before I came back into the bedroom. Demetri, who had insisted on hunting with me, had held me up. Unfortunately (and as was usually the case with him) he had caught scent of someone he decided was his victim some thirty miles out of the way. Thus had begun the ridiculous exercise of finding said person and killing them. It had taken away; Demetri was very thorough.

I usually kept the curtains closed, but she had pulled them open. She stood before the window, looking utterly disappointed. We were underground, so it was only natural that the only view would be of the rest of the dirty subterranean buildings. She turned, hearing my voice.

"I was looking for the sun," she said, sounding confused. "It's never day here." She missed the sun, then.

"We're underground," I explained, my voice low and even. She looked back at the window. Although I could not hear her thoughts, I could tell something was bothering her. I waited for her to tell me, as she inevitably would. "Those other people, from before, in the big room," she said. Ah, there it was. "I haven't seen them. Who were they?"

"My superiors," I answered easily, hiding my discomfort about this conversation but not bothering to change the subject.

"What is going to happen to me?" her voice cracked, a broken note.

"Nothing," I lied, not wanting to talk about it.

"I know what you are," she said at last with a sigh. I suppose it was only normal she'd figure it out, but the fact that she knew made me feel almost embarrassed. I did not answer her. "What I can't figure out is why you haven't…" she trailed of, "Done anything yet." If only I could. She paused before speaking again. "What happened to the others?"

"The other what?" I asked, feigning boredom.

"Girls."

This caught my attention. "There were others?"

"Before I came here, there were a lot of others," she seemed surprised that I did not know.

"Where did you come from?" I asked suddenly, regretting the words as soon as they came from my mouth.

"Phoenix," she responded immediately.

"And how did you end up here?"

"They took me. They told me I was a- a- a blood doll."

My heart sank. I did not know what I had been expecting; this shouldn't have been a surprise, but it was. She was a blood donor, obviously, however unwillingly- to be used of and disposed. The practice was supposed to be illegal. I wondered exactly how many other people had been taken for these means.

"You haven't hurt me, they said that you would," she said plainly. "I'm scared here, I'm scared of the others."

"There's nothing I can do for you, Bella," I tried to distance myself. "Except… would you like to see the city?"


	4. City

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been adjusting to school and whatnot. Also, this was an incredibly difficult chapter to write and I am still very unhappy with it. I must have written this chapter three times, and it still sucks pretty hard. This chapter was originally about twice as long, but I decided to split it up into two chapters because it was impossible to transition so much.

If you look at my profile, I should have an updating schedule there. YAMLN should be updated 2x a week.

The garden is Parco Archeologico Enrico Fiumi.

• • •

4. City

I had never before noticed exactly how clumsy Bella was; it was hilarious. She ran into other people constantly, and was forever tripping on the cobblestones. At one point she fell into the street, and I had to quickly move to pull her back up before she was hit by what appeared to be an oncoming bus full of tourists. I soon learned to keep a close eye on her, and in time our movements became synchronized. When she leaned forward to fall, I leaned to the side to catch her. She blushed every time she fell into my arms, and from her lips sprouted an endless supply of apologies. "Sorry,' she would mumble and shrug off my cold touch.

"No problem," I would say in response and reluctantly let her go.

Bella stuck close by me, nearly walking on my heels; it was as if she was more afraid of the normal tourists than me, a monster. I had been so worried that she would take the opportunity to run to the human police, or perhaps just shout my secret into the street, but it seemed I had been wrong; she had no intention of doing so.

It was so strange to me that Bella seemed so at peace with her situation. If I had been in her situation, I would have been hysterical. How could she walk so close to me, knowing that I was her captor and soon-to-be murderer? Why was she not angry, why did she not try to escape? I wonder if she missed her family, or if she even had a family at all. I almost wanted to ask her, but I knew the knowledge would only make things harder. If I knew about her mother, about her friends, about how much she missed home it would be impossible to even imagine doing what I knew I had to do in two weeks time.

I gave her the grand tour. We walked from street to street as I pointed out the older buildings and their origins. "This is the Roman Theater," I said, "It was excavated not too long ago; the Volturra was pretty sour about that," I remembered. They weren't too fond of humans digging up their city.

"How long ago was not too long ago?" her musical voice piped up; it was the first thing she had said in a while.

"About sixty years," I remembered. I had been young then.

Bella smiled, "Oh," she said softly, her face brightening. "Where you around then?" I could tell she was trying to figure out how old I was.

"Maybe," I answered and winked. She looked away, blushing and then, all of the sudden and seemingly out of nowhere, her stomach growled loudly. Bella's pink blush darkened to a burgundy and I had to force myself not to laugh at her embarrassment. She was so cute when she reddened.

I bought her a late dinner at a food stand, and we sat on the steps of a church while she ate. It was nearly ten; we had been out for almost an hour and a half. I felt guilty that I had neglected to feed her before; it was so easy for me to forget about her human needs.

Taking care of her was strangely wonderful. Having someone who depended on me, who needed me for so many things, made me feel at ease. I liked having somebody that needed me- I'd never had that before.

I felt happy, watching her.

• • •

There was only one last place to visit: the park.

I could hear Bella's comforting heard quietly thud as we walked through the trees, I could smell her intoxicating scent as she moved closer to me, as if she was afraid of the shadows. She smiled at me, sugary sweet, and I tried my best to evenly relay the information of the park, becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with each moment.

I had been fine all night, but all the sudden it was a challenge just to stand close to her. I suppose the problem was that, before, we'd been surrounded by other people; the knowledge that humans were watching had kept me in check. There was no one but us in the park. I could kill her now, and no one would see- nothing would happen. What reasons did I have for letting her live, anyways?

Venom pooled in my mouth. I felt a desire so strong I knew I was going to loose to it. Every molecule of my body pulled me to her, begged me to attack. The scent of her blood was agonizing, maddening.

I stepped closer to Bella, so close that I could feel her ragged puffs of breath against my neck. She was frightened.

"What are you doing?" she spoke softly, and I felt he freeze beneath my touch. Her hands pushed against my chest, trying to move away.

I couldn't speak.

I lowered my mouth to her neck, pressing my lips against her soft skin. Her pulse moved up to greet me, and I could hear her ever-quickening heart beats as panic began to well in her body.

I wouldn't be able to stop myself from killing her. She would die, and I would be punished by the Volturi for my insolence.

I didn't want to be punished and, most of all, I wanted Bella to live. She had to live: I couldn't go on without her, I realized. Not necessarily because I loved her, but because I had never met anyone else like her the near century I had been alive.

Somehow, something clicked.

"Run," I whispered against her skin, forcing my grasp to lessen. "Run away."

And then she was gone. Wiggled away from my grasp, darting through the trees and stumbling on the underbrush. I forced myself not to follow, held my breath and closed my eyes as my hands balled into tight fists.

I would find her by the morning.

It took me a while to cool down, to force my predator's body to relax. I could hear her scurrying through the park, hysterically tripping and tumbling. I could hear her heartbeat as the distance between us grew, I could follow her rapid breathing as the gap widened. I forced myself to stay still, to focus on other things.

Eventually, her scent seemed far away. She was gone, elsewhere in the city.


End file.
